You'll Be There for Me
by lana-445
Summary: Cloud is reminiscing about some special to him, sorry not good at summarys. First FanFict/Songfic ONE-SHOT


**Title:** You'll There For Me

**Author:** Lana-445

**Keywords:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairings:** AxC

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Cloud reflects about one of his best friend

**Rating:** K or T

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own any of these characters, they belong to Square Enix. I also do not own the song "There you'll be" by Faith Hill, that belongs with her. just using it to set the story.

**Author's Note:** This is my First ever fanfiction, i just hope it okay. Love it, hate it, review it. Up to you. This is also songfic

* * *

_When I think back on these times, And the dreams we left behind, I'll be glad cause i was blessed to get to have you in my life_

It was a normal day for the people of Midgar, Everything was right in the world. Everone was at peace all but for one man who couldnt forget the past.

Even through he had save the world, along with the help of his friends. and no real threat, he felt empty. He did everything he set out to do but lost someone he was close to. She was the only one who never jugde him or wanted anything from him. She made him smile.

_When I look back on these days, i'll look and see your face. You were right there for me._

Cloud remembered that day they first met. It happened after he help blew up that reactor, he was walking through sector 8 when a young woman stopped him to ask what happened. He notice that she was selling flowers, which was unusall as he has never seen flowers grow in Midgar before. After talking for a bit (more her thatn Cloud) he decided to buy a flower, she thank him before walking off.

Is wasnt that long afterwards that he met her again, this time from him falling through an old church roof, right on top of her flowers. He then became her bodyguard to protect herfrom the Turks that have been following her around. He also remember how she made him wear a dress to help save Tifa. That was embrassing but she throught it was funny

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life._

When life gets to stressfull he find the he dreams about her, and that tends to happen alot. All the good time and even the bad times, most times he dreams about her death and not being able to save her and he feel quilty for it. He blames himself that. There is also the fact that before she went missing, she asked Cait Sith to do there forture where they found out that they were perfect for each other.

_I'll keep apart of you with me, And everywhere I am there you'll be_

It was around the a few months after meteorfall that Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE came up with the idea to each have a pink ribbon tied around their arms to honor what she has given up in order to help save the planet and so that she was always there with them, even when she couldn't be there is real life.

_Well you showed me how it feels, to feel the sky within my reach, and I always will remember all the strenght you gave to me_

Cloud was thinking back to the time when they had returned to the gold saucer ther second time and how Aerith made him go out on a date that night. She may not have said anything but she knew he need a break from everything for abit. She made him take part in a play and went for a ride on the gondala, were they spoke about her wanting to meet the real Cloud. It would of been a good night if they didnt have to chase Cait Sith around.

_Cause I always saw in you, my light, my strenght and i want to thank you now for all the ways._

If there was one thing Cloud regretted the most, it would be that they never got the chance to see if anything would happened between them. They were to busy trying to stop Shin-Ra, and everything else that got in their way. After the Temple of Ancients, Aerith took off to try and stop Sephiroth on her own. When the others finally caught up with her and Cloud walking up to her, she was praying, not looking up once. It was a cruel joke of Sephiroth as he tried to make Cloud kill her. In the end, he did it himself in front of every one laughing afterwards. Cloud lost his flower girl, the light in his darkness. Noone got him but she did.

He wishes that he could her voice again, see her warm smile, even if for just a moment. Little did he know that a new threat has arisen and that Aerith will be there to help him when needed most.

_There you'll be_

_The End_

* * *

**_A/N:_**Was first writen on the 2nd, but rewrote this tonite which is the 7th at 11:08pm. anyway as i said before first fanfic. review, let me know wat ya think, good, bad etc ^.^


End file.
